Trick or Treat
by sapofbks2008
Summary: The adventures of the Ouran Club. Haruhi finds out how the other half goes Trick or Treating.


**A/N: I feel like I could go over this again, but in the last three days I've re-written three times and I've read it about five times. I don't know why I'm so picky about this one. Out of all the Halloween stories I've posted today this is the one I've put the most work on. I hope you all like it. **

When Kaoru and Hikaru had stated that they wanted to go Trick or Treating Haruhi's first reaction had been terror. If a normal child asked their normal parents if they could go Trick or Treating then there was nothing wrong with that. But Hikaru and Kaoru were not normal and they were not children. Unsuspecting house owners didn't know what they were going to have showing up at their door this year.

It was useless to run because Haruhi would be found, but she was very very careful when she left the house that night. She even made sure to tell her father that she loved him in case she never saw him again.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as she suspected it would be. Maybe they would all just get arrested. Maybe no one would have to die. Haruhi had been worried about this ever since the twins had voiced their plans.

Since running wasn't an option, and she didn't have enough time to put her and her father into the witness protection program, she went home and dressed like a girl and hoping the twins wouldn't recognize her. If she were a creative person she would have dressed like Robin Hood because if she remembered correctly Robin could be taken for a boy when he was actually a girl.

She was in her senior year at Ouran and although she had curves and although she went to school dressed in the girl's uniform these days, she found that she rather missed the days of being a boy. No one had hit on her. She didn't really dress girly outside of the school uniform, which she hated, but that didn't mean that men didn't find her attractive. Although, since dating Kyoya no one dared come within ten feet of her now. If a member of the opposite sex saw her coming they ran the other way. It was tiring to watch, but she could understand why they did it. They didn't want to die.

Haruhi was about to leave the house when her doorbell rang. It didn't shock her to see Kyoya on the other side of the door when she opened it. He was more of a gentleman toward her now then ever, which he had better keep up if he ever wanted to sleep with her.

"Hello."

So much for trying not to be recognized as a girl.

Haruhi twirled around. "What do you think?" The dress she was wearing was pink with no straps and it fell around mid thigh. She was wearing pink heels to match. She felt very… girly.

"I think it could have been a little longer." He complained.

"I think you're just being over possessive."

"I think we're going to be late."

Haruhi had won that round. She put another mental tally on her side. Now that Kyoya was her boyfriend he was very possessive of her. Things that had bothered Tamaki at one time now bothered Kyoya about ten times more.

Haruhi grabbed her black trench coat and walked out the door of the apartment that she shared with her father and walked to the waiting limo.

Far be it for the right and powerful to go Trick of Treating on foot. Oh the horror. Haruhi got in the limo and Kyoya followed and the two of them rode God knew where. Eventually the car stopped she found that everyone else was waiting for them. It looked like they were in the middle of a rich neighborhood.

"I thought we were going Trick or Treating."

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded, "You get the best stuff in the richer neighborhoods."

Ahh… and she had thought this was another experiment on the less rich. Experiment: Trick or Treating.

Everyone was excited as little kids of Christmas to be doing this with the exception of Kyoya and herself. The two of them were here to supervise and make sure that no one got hurt or crossed the street without looking both ways. Eventually everyone got moving and they all went up to the first house and rang the doorbell.

"Aren't they a little old to be doing this?"

"Physically yes, but mentally I think they should be waiting a couple of years."

Haruhi took Kyoya's hand and followed everyone to house to house as they went up and asked for candy. Haruhi noticed that the twins loved it when some of the people who opened the doors actually let them in a walk through a haunted house instead of giving out candy.

Haruhi wasn't one to walk into a stranger's house so she stayed outside with Kyoya and they walked behind and spent time together while the others acted ten years younger than their actual age and asked for stuff.

"Haruhi, when you go out Trick or Treating do they give out candy?" Honey asked later as they were walking down the street.

Haruhi was a little lost, "Yes."

He perked up, "Can we go Trick or Treating over by your house then?"

"I don't get it. If they aren't giving out candies then what are they giving out?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled proudly and opened there bags. Haruhi couldn't believe it.

"Who gives out cell phones?!"

"Don't worry. The woman says that they were pre-paid."

Haruhi took another look inside the bag and saw that there were ipods, toys, gift bags, a lone piece of candy, jewelery. What the hell?!!!

"What kind of Trick or Treating is this?"

"The best kind." Everyone but Hunny said. Hunny looked like someone told him there was no Santa. "I want candy!"

Why of course. Why else would Hunny go out on Halloween?

"If you go Trick or Treating by my house they give out tons of candy." Haruhi said because it was true and it's what you were supposed to do on Halloween.

"But we want to keep going here???!!!" The twins said together.

Haruhi just stared at them all. Were they kidding her? Haruhi thought for a second and figured out a plan of action.

"Okay, I'll go with Hunny to the houses over by me and the rest of you can stay here and get your Ipod touch."

Kaoru's head popped up, "Who said that they were giving those away? I want one."

"Then buy one."

"It's so much better when you get it for free."

Go figure. Haruhi turned to Kyoya and saw that he was not happy with the change in plans. Hunny looked like they were going on a trip to Disney World he was so excited. He didn't care about the cell phone. He wanted the sweet stuff.

"Come on Hunny."

"I do not see why we can't just leave the idiots alone." Kyoya glowered. He did not want to leave his girlfriend.

"I need to watch Hunny. You know Mori's at home sick. You need to watch… those people."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and looked toward Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki as they ran across the street and almost got hit because they didn't look both ways. Kyoya sighed reluctantly told her that she had a point and moved on. Haruhi got in the car with Hunny and they drove to her neighborhood where they went from house to house and every house gave out handfuls of candy.

By the end of the night Hunny sparkled he was so happy. He also had chocolate all over his face.

"I can't wait to show Mori!"

Haruhi nodded and half listened to what Hunny was saying but mostly she just counted the minutes until the end. When the last couple of houses were coming up Haruhi took a bag out of her purse and went Trick or Treating with Hunny. She felt like an idiot, but she felt better when she saw Hunny's face when she gave him her candy.

Hunny wanted to see Mori and Haruhi wanted to see a normal human being so they got in the limo and Hunny was dropped off at his house where he ran up the steps to get inside and show everyone what he got and Haruhi stayed in the car and had the driver take her to Kyoya's house where everyone else was waiting for her.

She walked out of the car and into the house and saw that everyone was trading what they had gotten in the middle of the hallway floor. It would have been normal except for the fact they were trading blackberry's, CD's, and handheld games instead of normal things like candy.

Kaoru dug around his bag and pulled out a couple of bills.

"I have no use for this. Who wants the money?"

Watching this was making Haruhi want to cry. People with money were a waste of space. She couldn't even exempt Kyoya because he was the one who took the money.

"I thought that even rich people liked money."

"We do but I don't carry money around with me. I just use my card."

She needed to leave the scene of the spoiled and famous before she lost all faith in humanity. Haruhi told Kyoya that she was going to go into his room and lay down and Kyoya said that he would join her in a couple of minutes as soon as he got rid of everyone.

A half an hour later Kyoya walked into his house sized bedroom and laid down on the king size bed beside her.

"I am never doing that again."

"Hunny made out great. They gave him extra candy because he was so cute. Everyone loved him in his pumpkin costume.

"Everyone loved seeing the twins dressed up as cats and Tamaki charmed everyone with his cross dressing routine."

"Wonderful."

"I'm never doing that again. Those idiots almost got hit four times, they almost got arrested once and it almost looked like they were going to burn down a house when someone tripped over a lantern."

Haruhi sighed and snuggled into Kyoya, "Hunny is going to kill himself with all the sugar in his system."

Kyoya and Haruhi didn't really say anything after that. For the most part they just laid there and didn't do anything. With Kyoya in college and Haruhi was in college, outside of Ouran they didn't spend a lot of time together. Laying here like this was just the way she wanted it.

Kyoya was calm. He smelled good, and if you didn't count the fact that he was more controlling than any other person on the planet, he was normal.

"Hey Kyoya?"

"Hmmm."

"Trick or Treat."

And then she kissed him.

END


End file.
